The Broomcloset
by sinister banana
Summary: Misaki had been avoiding him all day. Usui's solution to getting alone time with Misa-chan. PWP, WAFF, MisakixUsui.


Disclaimer: Maid-sama! belongs to Hiro Fujiwara.

A/N: I was going through the files on my computer and realized I had written this shortie _years_ ago without ever posting it. It still made me smile. I hope you enjoy it too! The setting is supposed to be after Misaki and Usui start dating.

* * *

 **The Broomcloset**

"Usui-kun…"

He could imagine the president blushing a delicious shade of red as she realized their current predicament. They were locked. In a supply closet. _At school._ He smirked wickedly. Plan success.

"Baka Usui!" she sounded irritated. "I told you to make sure the door didn't close."

"My foot slipped," he said quite unapologetically.

Ayuzawa Misaki huffed irately. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

She'd been avoiding him all day. Any time he'd tried to see her, she'd come up with an excuse to be somewhere else. _He_ was the one that should be irritated. Not her. They were boyfriend and girlfriend after all. Wasn't it a boyfriend's duty to care and dote for a loving girlfriend? How was he supposed to do that when his _caring_ girlfriend wouldn't even allow him next to her?

"And what if I did?" Usui spoke with hint of challenge in his voice.

Misaki began to sputter. "Usui-kun…"

"Ayuzawa, I have barely seen you all day." He reached out to tenderly hold the side of her face. "I miss you."

Misaki batted his hand away, completely missing the hurt look on Usui's face in the darkness of the closet. "You saw me yesterday. You're supposed to wait until after school."

"But I don't waaaaant to," Usui whined as she leaned against the door and crossed her arms in irritation. "Ayuzawa is my most loved girlfriend."

Misaki tried not to blush. "Shhh!" she reprimanded instead. "Someone might overhear. And we need to find a way out of this closet. We're supposed to be grabbing cleaning supplies for the student council room."

As she began to move about in the darkness of the closet, her foot caught something, causing her and the item to both topple over. She braced for impact as she heard the broom clatter to the floor, but instead she felt her head connect with something very firm _and muscled_. She stood up again rather abruptly, the top of her head nearly knocking into the bottom of Usui's chin. He held her forearms lightly and a lilt of amusement sounded in his smooth tenor voice. "You ok, Pres?"

He acted like moments before her face had not been pressed up against his _extremely_ chiseled abs. The thought made her blush even more. Heavens! How had she never realized how muscular Usui had become?

Stupid alien. How on Earth did he have this effect on her? Only he could make her feel like an idiotic, blushing, school girl.

"Misa-chan, are you blushing?" Usui seemed to read her mind as he whispered delicately into her ear, causing her throat to become dry at his proximity. "You don't have to be embarrassed. There was no one around to see you trip and fall."

Oh Kami-sama. If only he knew the reason for the current state of her tomato-red cheeks. She tried to lean away from him in order to gather her thoughts. Their current intimate stance was not boding well for the connections her brain needed to make in in order to get them out of here. Usui, however, seemed to have other plans.

He pulled her flush against him, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. She gasped at the contact and swallowed thickly. "Baka Usui! Just what do you think—"

"I just want to spend some time with Misa-chan." This time she could hear the hurt tone in his voice. She tilted her head up to find his softly glowing eyes staring down at her, peeking out from underneath heavy orange bangs. Heat pooled in her stomach as a feeling of warmth spread over her entire body. Takumi Usui was too much sometimes. But she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Usui," she sighed as she felt her face grow warm again. "I will probably regret this later…"

And she leaned up into him and pressed her lips to his.

She could feel Usui smile against her.

"Silly, President," he said after they had pulled apart. "I'll make sure you never regret anything you do with me."

Misaki only flushed deeper as Usui pulled her in for another very sweet and tantalizing kiss.

 **Owari**

* * *

A/N: Thank you, Masters, for reading! Please leave this maid a review if you enjoyed (^.^)v


End file.
